


The Sky Is The Limit

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 25TH FIC, Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Blue Beetle - Freeform, Bluepulse, CELEBRATION FIC!, Impulse, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: This is my 25th fic! Quarter on my way to 100!As for an actual summary, the most I will say is that it is just meant to be fluffy with some angst and that it's set directly after Season 3.





	1. Unbelieva-bowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).

> Hope it's worth the read! I put in extra effort to try and make sure the characters were well... in character.

The soothing sound of rain casually brushing the glass windows of the Premiere building calmed Jaime and Cassie. They were sitting across from one another each on a couch of their own allowing them to really stretch out. Jaime spared a thought of pity for Bart who earlier on in the afternoon had left to go on a speedster only mission with this grandfather Barry. Jaime had insisted on coming along but Bart had apologetically told him he couldn’t come at Barry’s request, not his own.

Jaime had been getting along better with Cassie of late and spending time with her whenever Bart wasn’t around. He felt lonely when Bart wasn’t around and he no longer had Traci to keep him company. The pair had broken up shortly after Brion became king of Markovia. Watching a hero cross over to the dark side and discovering Tara was being controlled (or more rather manipulated) by Deathstroke had reminded him of when he had been on mode and had been forced to essentially become a villain. It sent him into a deep state of self reflection. 

He had decided to break up with Traci as the two of them weren’t even a serious item. They had kissed and that was literally the extent of it. They also had issues in their relationship, ones that Jaime originally thought could be solved over time, but now he had no interest in doing so. He wanted to be in a relationship with someone, a relationship that was effortless and rewarding. Two words of which he could apply to their relationship.

Cassie broke him out of his thoughts, “Can I confide in you about something?” she asked.

“Si.” Jaime smiled.

“I’m pretty sure Tim and I are over and I was hoping you could give me some advice.” Cassie clarified.

“Oh.” Jaime asked sitting up knowing that this conversation was likely going to require him to concentrate and he just couldn’t do that lying down.

“Do you think I should move on from Tim?” Cassie asked.

Jaime took a moment to appreciate the irony of how he was almost acting as one of Cassie’s girlfriends giving her dating advice when he had no interest in relationships. Well… very little. Truthfully, he didn’t mind focusing on relationships but that was more rather on his own, he didn’t like offering advice on other people’s relationships. But Cassie seemed to really want some guidance so he thought he would give it a shot. He sat there for a moment and gave his response some thought.

Bart had arrived back in the Premiere Building via zeta tube and zipped around looking for Jaime. It was like tradition for Bart. Find Jaime, hug Jaime. Of course it didn’t take Bart long to find Jaime and Cassie, so he gave Jaime a hug followed by Cassie. Bart then zipped to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before returning to chill-hang with his best friend and Cassie. However, he vaguely listened to Jaime and Cassie talking assuming he would need to get some context before he joined in on their conversation. Bart froze still just as he was about to run back out from the kitchen and join them when he heard Jaime say the word ‘date’.

Bart’s heart started pounding in his chest. He was worried he was about to witness Jaime ask Cassie out. He was grateful he hadn’t been present when Jaime had asked Traci out because Bart knew it would have been an even bigger knife to the heart than it was just hearing about it from Jaime later. Bart looked down at his chest to see if his heart had literally jumped out of his chest yet.

“So if you were to move on from Tim, what qualities would you look for in a partner then?” Jaime asked Cassie.

Bart was still eavesdropping from the kitchen and almost dropped his bowl of ice cream in relief when his arms relaxed at piecing together that it was just a chat about Cassie’s love life and not Jaime asking Cassie out.

“I want someone who is serious, but also kind. Also good looking.”

“All of those qualities sound good to me. You don’t even need my advice, you already seem to have it all figured out!” Jaime joked semi-eager to move on from this conversation as he was beginning to feel uneasy about the way Cassie looked at him.

Cassie chuckled, “I guess. I was wondering, would you be interested in going on a date with me?” she asked optimistically.

Jaime inhaled jaggedly as he had been slightly worried that was where she was going with this from the start but chose to live in denial. He began rubbing his hand on the back of his neck before speaking very apologetically, “I’m really sorry Cassie, I think you’re really cool and everything but I kind of have feelings for someone else.”

Suddenly Cassie and Jaime both sharply turned to face the kitchen as they heard a ceramic bowl shatter on the tiled floor. Bart stood there agape unsure of how to explain the timing between hearing Jaime confess he had feelings for someone and Bart dropping the bowl because he suddenly felt dizzy to the point he almost collapsed at the thought of having to put up with Jaime entering another relationship.

“Everything alright?” Jaime yelled out to Bart.

“Shoot!” Bart hissed quietly before leaning out of the kitchen with a ridiculously big and overcompensating grin on his face, “Yep! Everything’s crash! I just dropped a bowl, no biggie!” Bart retreated his head in a blur.

“Anyway. Sorry Cassie.” Jaime offered with a genuine look of apology.

“It’s okay. I understand.” Cassie smiled which Jaime hadn’t been expecting. “So who do you have a crush on Jaime?” Cassie leered.

“I’d rather not say.” Jaime said sternly but with a smile hoping that it took the edge off his tone.

“Oh come on! Please!” Cassie begged.

“Sorry, but I’m not saying anything.” Jaime grinned standing up, “I am going to go help Bart clean up the mess he made.”

Cassie knew Jaime was running away from the conversation but she didn’t mind. She didn’t want to annoy Jaime by pressing too hard.

Jaime walked in to the kitchen and couldn’t see Bart, “Bart?”

“Ye- Ow!” Bart whined as he hit his head underneath the kitchen counter where he was trying to reach some shards of glass that had scattered under there when he had dropped the bowl.

“Ooh!” Jaime winced for Bart imagining his pain, “Are you alright?” Jaime asked jogging over to help Bart up from under the bench.

“Yeh. Fine. Just a minor headache.” Bart rubbed his temple with his right hand.

“You should be more careful ese.” Jaime leered.

“Yeh…” Bart said as he noticed a drop of blood roll down his other hand. He hadn’t even noticed he had cut his hand when Jaime had startled him when he was trying to pick it up.

“Dios mio!” Jaime quipped, “You need to put a bandage on that!” Jaime said almost as if it were an instruction for Bart to execute however he was already well into his own expedition to find a bandage for him.

Jaime returned with a bandage and some disinfectant cream. He gently lifted Bart’s hand with his own. Bart nearly fainted at the contact. Jaime’s hand was so soft and warm. Jaime used a clean tissue to wipe the blood away. He then squirted some of the disinfectant cream on his thumb and held Bart’s hand palm up and rubbed his thumb over the cut. He didn’t realize it, but he was rubbing his thumb in very slow, tender circles.

Bart was now confused. He looked at Jaime with surprise. Jaime was being soft in a way he didn’t often show.

Khaji Da chirped and it brought Jaime back to reality. Jaime almost jumped.

“Oh sorry Bart. Uhh here…” Jaime handed over the bandage and hastily exited the room.

Bart stood there. The stillest he had ever been. His palm was still held out in front of him where Jaime had been rubbing it and his palm was still alive with feeling. The entire circular path Jaime had rubbed with his thumb was still tingling as if his thumb was still there.

Bart just blinked. Cassie walked in a few moments later which snapped Bart out of it.

“What did you do?” Cassie asked.

“Oh. It’s just a small cut.” Bart bandaged it up himself. He knew it was pointless given his speed healing but he thought if he put the bandage on it would contain that tingling sensation on his hand just that little bit longer.

“You sure you’ll be right?” Cassie asked a lip upturned.

“Positive.” Bart smiled warmly before dashing out at super speed.

When Bart plopped himself down on his bed a second later, he took a few moments to muse over the conversation he had heard. Cassie had said she wanted a partner who was serious, kind and good looking and in response to that, Jaime had said all those qualities sounded good. It was in that moment Bart thought he might have found the key. The key that would give him a chance. Maybe. Just maybe. If Bart exerted more of those qualities Jaime might eventually fall in love with him.

Bart started to rub his hand excited with his plan before his body reminded him he had a cut by sending a stinging pain throughout his hand.

“Dang it!” Bart cursed at himself for having forgotten about his cut.

But Bart was too excited to care.


	2. Bart 2.0

The next day was the beginning of Bart implementing his plan. Bart had been invited over to Jaime’s house for a movie night. Bart phased through Jaime’s wall as he always did.

“Hey Ba-” Jaime short circuited, “What did you do to your hair?” Jaime gawked.

“I thought I would try something new?” Bart shrugged. He had used gel to slick it all back over the top of his head in a Chris Evans sort of style. It suited him, but Jaime was so used to seeing messy tangled hair hang over the majority of Bart’s forehead. But right now, Jaime could see all of Bart’s forehead. In fact, it was actually kind of weird.

“It uhh, suits you?” Jaime complimented. He did mean it, but he actually preferred Bart’s windswept messy hair. There was just something about it he loved. Jaime had lost track of the amount of times he had had dreams imagining himself running his fingers through Bart’s messy hair while they were making out or while Bart was feeling asleep, his head in Jaime’s lap.

“So what are we watching tonight amigo?” Bart beamed.

“I thought we could watch a little Brooklyn Nine Nine. It’s pretty funny.” Jaime chuckled remembering all the scenes that truly made him cherish the show.

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed before pulling out something from behind his back, “I uhh… brought this for us to share!” Bart smiled.

Jaime blinked as his brain tried to compute everything. Bart. Was bringing food to Jaime’s house. And not depleting his house’s food stock. What the hell is going on? Jaime squinted suspiciously and cautiously took the packet, “Thank you?”

“Actually what am I thinking!” Bart snatched it back, “Sorry I’ll be right back. I’m just going to cook this for us!” and before Jaime could blink Bart was gone. Jaime heard the microwave churn to life from his room.

“Khaji Da. Does Bart have a concussion or something?” Jaime asked.

“Scan complete. The Bart Allen does not have a concussion. All health signatures are normal.” Khaji Da informed.

“Why is he acting so weird?” Jaime asked.

“The invasion of physical scans protocol you put in place forbids me from providing the answer.”

Jaime sighed. As time had progressed, Khaji Da kept scanning not only Bart, but all his team members and could essentially reveal their secrets based off of physical scans of their body language and microexpressions. Khaji Da could tell Jaime when people were lying, what they were thinking and feeling at any given time. Jaime felt bad as it was like almost having the ability to read people’s minds similarly to Miss Martian. So he asked Khaji Da not to share the findings of his scans with Jaime anymore following in the example M’Gann had set by choosing not her to use her telepathy on the good guys. 

Jaime was burning to know what was going on with Bart. He was actually worried. He wanted to help. And as tempted as he was to tell give Khaji Da permission to share his findings, he couldn’t betray Bart’s confidence in him like that.

Bart returned with a nice big bowl of golden, crispy popcorn. The smell of popcorn invaded every last space of air in Jaime’s room and both Bart and Jaime took a deep sniff and hummed.

“Thanks for bringing the popcorn.” Jaime smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Bart grinned.

Jaime pressed play on the episode he had queued up on Netflix and dove in for a handful of popcorn. A few minutes in and Jaime was already laughing. Bart was smiling at the sight of Jaime laughing. It filled his entire body with a warm sensation when Jaime laughed. Jaime noticed halfway through the episode Bart hadn’t laughed once.

“Ese! Why aren’t you laughing? This is comedy gold!” Jaime ogled.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just too serious.” Bart shrugged nonchalantly.

Jaime tilted his head. Now he was very confused.

“Bart, if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me.” Jaime offered.

“Thank you for the offer. But I am fine.” Bart replied sounding like a telephone operator for some sort of business support hotline.

Jaime knew something was up. He just didn’t know what it was.

Jaime tried once more and Bart assured him everything was fine. Jaime shook his head. He pressed play and sat there unable to enjoy it due to the fact that Bart was acting so weirdly and not laughing. Jaime observed as he came really close to laughing at one point and Jaime watched as he visibly struggled to hold back the laugh. Jaime was irritated. With access to Khaji Da, he knew he could help Bart if only he knew what the issue was. It frustrated the hell out of Jaime having to wait for Bart to come clean on his own terms.


	3. The Plan Continues

After two weeks of Bart and his personality change, the team and his family were mostly concerned. Multiple people had pressed Bart to provide an explanation for his odd behavior but he didn’t cave for anyone.

“Bart. You haven’t cracked a joke in two weeks. You’re acting like Tim!” Cassie pointed out once the Outsiders had arrived back from a mission one evening and were chill-hanging in the Premiere building.

“I don’t know what to say.” Bart shrugged, “I guess I’m a different person now.”

Cassie scoffed. Jaime had had enough of this.

“Bart. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Jaime asked irritatedly.

Everyone knew what Jaime was going to talk to Bart about.

“Sure!” Bart chirped as if nothing was wrong. He followed Jaime up the stairs until they were out of sight. Jaime now grabbed Bart’s hand and dragged Bart up to the very top floor of the Premiere building wanting to ensure they had the utmost privacy. He figured Bart wouldn’t want anyone to hear about whatever was bothering him at the moment. When Jaime released Bart’s hand he noticed Bart appeared to be blushing.

“Bart. What is going on with you? I’m sorry but you’ve been acting weird for weeks!” Jaime was firm because his soft approach hadn’t exactly worked last time.

“Nothing is wrong!” Bart insisted.

Jaime cracked. He was too tired of trying to get Bart to be honest so he just went raw. His eyes went the slightest bit glassy.

“Bart. You’re my best friend. But you’re not you anymore. What happened to the Bart Allen I… uhh… I’m used to.” Jaime almost slipped up.

Bart saw the look of pure heartbreak in Jaime’s eyes. He couldn’t do this to Jaime anymore. Bart triumphantly exhaled, “Fine. I was trying to change who I am to please someone else.”

“Bart! Please don’t go changing yourself to please others! Did someone say something to you? Who was it?” Jaime asked angrily as if he was prepared to inflict bodily harm on whoever had said something. The thought of someone making fun of Bart made Jaime’s blood boil.

“No you don’t understand, I changed to please someone else. As in impress them.” Bart clarified.

“Oh. You like somebody? As in a crush?” Jaime asked thinking about how odd it was that Bart had never mentioned a love interest to Jaime. 

“Yeh.” Bart said painstakingly. Jaime could tell Bart didn’t want to go into detail.

“Who is it?” Jaime asked bracing to be disappointed because he wasn’t really ready to hear anybody else’s name but his.

“I can’t. I’m sorry!” Bart shut down using his super speed to disappear.

“Bart wait!” Jaime called out.


	4. Up High

Bart ran up to the helicopter pad on the roof of the Premiere building. He needed air and he needed time to think. He wanted to confess about his feelings to Jaime. But he was worried about their friendship. He cherished that more than anything in the world. He was scared of losing it. It was the most precious thing he’d acquired since coming back to the past.

“Khaji Da! Where did Bart go?” Jaime groaned expecting that he was about to have to fly all the way to Bart’s house.

“The Bart Allen is on the helicopter pad just above us.” Khaji Da supplied.

“Oh.” Jaime said surprised. It only took him about ten seconds to run up to the helicopter pad. It was easy to spot Bart despite the fact it was getting dark as the sun was setting right about then. The Premiere building certainly lived up to its name and there were many colorful lights on the top of the building providing lighting.

Jaime walked over to Bart.

“Bart. You don’t have to tell me okay. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push.” Jaime sounded so guilty.

Bart turned around and gave Jaime a tight hug. He started tearing up wondering if it would be the last hug he would ever get.

“It’s you.” Bart said with his head still buried in Jaime’s chest. 

“Really?” came the stunned response.

“Yeh.” Bart said releasing his arms and walking to sit on the edge of the helicopter pad. He dangled his legs off the edge and felt the cool breeze of the night brush across his hot face.

Jaime walked over and sat beside him which surprised Bart. He was somewhat expecting Jaime to get all uncomfortable and politely excuse himself.

“Wait a second. How did you think you would impress me by becoming all serious and stuff?”

“I overheard you talking to Cassie about dating and stuff. You said being serious, kind and good looking all sounded like good dating qualities.”

“I meant for Cassie you goof!” Jaime said affectionately before chuckling.

“Oh.” Bart said letting a small laugh escape him.

“Well… I guess I was wasting my time then since those weren’t the qualities you were looking for.” Bart tried to make a lighthearted joke to put poor Jaime at ease since he was surely feeling uncomfortable with Bart’s confession.

“You’re right. Those aren’t the qualities I was looking for. I want someone who is sweet, caring, selfless and silly.” Jaime said smiling at Bart who was still avoiding eye contact with him and just swinging his feet.

Jaime continued, “I want someone who can make me laugh, someone who came back and risked everything to save me, someone who is a little  _ impulsive _ and keeps me on edge.” Jaime was grinning waiting for it.

“But that sounds like me?” Bart questioned lifting his head up staring ahead. Jaime chuckled at the look of confusion on his face.

“Well duh! Who do you think I was thinking of when listing those things?”

“You like me!?!” Bart span around incredulously with a giant smile on his face. Finally Jaime could see the speedster’s beautiful face, his gorgeous smile and night time light illuminated eyes.

“Yeh. I do.” Jaime smiled shaking his head from side to side leaning in as if to scream ‘obviously’.

Bart threw his arms around Jaime so fast he only saw a split second of a blur before he realized Bart was hugging him. He smiled and closed his eyes as he tightened the hug in response.

“And by the way, you are good looking and kind!” Jaime scolded over his back affectionately to Bart causing him to grin against Jaime’s back.

“Serious. Not so much. But that’s okay with me.” Jaime chuckled.

“Bart. Will you be my boyfriend?” Jaime asked before Bart had pulled away. He wanted to see that smile again and he knew this question would force Bart to pull back and show it to him again.

“Yes! That would be so crash! Yes!” Bart sounded so excited he might explode.

“You know this is pretty romantic and all, but I think we can do better.” Jaime said standing up and suiting up only up to his neck. He stuck his hand out to Bart who scrambled up in the blink of an eye and took his hand.

“You like sunsets right?” Jaime asked.

“Yeh?” Bart questioned inquisitively.

“Let’s go then.” Jaime said.

Before Bart could question what that meant Jaime had grabbed Bart and flew upwards. Bart held onto Jaime tightly even though he didn’t need to because Jaime was holding him even tighter. There was no way Jaime was about to drop his boyfriend.

When they got high enough, Jaime elegantly leaned backwards with Bart still in his hold and started flying backwards. They were both completely horizontal and had a magnificent view of the sunset. There were already stars in the sky even though nightfall had fully arrived yet.

Bart and Jaime took in the breathtaking sights as they flew together. Eventually Bart and Jaime were over the stars and the magnificent sky, and were staring at one another. Bart was laying directly on top of Jaime with his legs mapped directly above Jaime’s but his feet were extended from Jaime’s to push him upwards meaning his face was level with Jaime’s.

“Can I kiss you?” Jaime asked.

“I’ve never been kissed mid-air before.” Bart leered with a grin.

“Allow me to be the first then.” Jaime grinned.

He craned his neck upwards so that he could reach Bart’s lips. It wasn’t that difficult since they were so close. Bart’s lips were warm despite the cold air outside. Bart being on top of Jaime had a better vantage point to kiss deeper. They made it look effortless as they turned their heads in different directions to kiss deeper.

They eventually separated for air, which is when Bart rested his forehead on Jaime’s so that their noses were pressed together.

“I love you Jaime.” Bart whispered in the quiet sky.

“Te amo Bart.” Jaime smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I MAY HAVE BEEN MOTIVATED TO TAKE MY FANART DRAWING HAND OFF MODE BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN EVENT WHICH HAS ME MODED. YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS PAINTING... BUT POINT ITS... TA-DA!!!
> 
> Hope you like it :P - and again, truly sorry and hope this makes up for it!


End file.
